It Takes More
by Mystic Pan
Summary: When a teenage Bulma gets trapped in an abusive relationship with Yamcha she doesn't know what to do....until she decides to turn to Vegeta, and a whole new range of possibilites arise


Disclaimer: Of course I don't own DBZ, If I did do you really think I'd be sitting here writing a fic? 

Okay, in this fic all the characters are about the same age, and are going to high school. Bulma isn't really cool, and it starts off with her being beaten up, but all that type of stuff is explained in the fic _I think…_

It Takes More

She willed her legs move faster, but they just stumbled and shook. A large cloud loomed overhead, darkening the sky. Sobbing, she fell drunkenly against the wall, shaking from crying, and from exhaustion. The tears stung her eyes, and she was sure her face looked a mess with the make up that was streaming down her cheeks. Summoning up as much energy as she found possible, she forced herself to go on, but with every step she took pain vibrated through her body. She'd never been that keen of running, and now she hated it more than ever. As she turned the corner a gust of wind swept her blue hair into her eyes, reaching up to pull it back behind her ears, she found herself facing a fence. What was she supposed to do now? 

Shes studied the obstacle that stood before her, blocking her way to safety, could she scale it? Rushing forward she climbed on top of a dustbin, and jumped, grabbing at the wire, trying the get up. Pulling her body towards the foreboding cloud that still hovered patiently above, the cold, hard metal cut into her delicate hand. 

"Shit!" she fell, grazing her arm. She wiped her hands on her jeans, and looked around her. She heard noises from what she guessed was about a street away. He'd find her soon, him and the rest, they wouldn't give up 'till they did. Panicking, she ran back the way she had come, desperate to get away. Turning down another side street, she spotted a skip and a massive pile of rubbish, that looked like a promising place to hide. Crouching behind a large piece of chipboard, she waited, thinking.

'oh where did it all go wrong...what had he said she'd done?...drugs???....well she knew that, but she hadn't told anyone....let alone the police...but then who had...?

She heard a shout coming from somewhere nearby, was it them? Every inch of her body was throbbing with fear. She couldn't see properly from where she was hiding, but she couldn't move, not now. Their pounding footsteps seemed to sound all around her. They'd catch her up soon, then… she heard a noise. She peeked through a gap between the rubbish, but couldn't see anything. She heard a can bounce across the cool concrete, were they here? She held her breath, and then gasped as Yamchas strong hands grabbed her by the shoulders from behind. 

Twisting her round, he stared her in the face. 

'Why did you do it?' he yelled, His cold dark eyes glared at her with a mixture of disgust and anger. Behind him she saw a dozen or so faces glace at each other and smirk. Yamcha shook her.. The crowd was closing in on them, their faces now contorted into shapes of anger and resentment. 

' I… it w-wasn't me..' she stammered. 

'You lying little bitch!' he punched her, bruising her cheek, and pushed her to the ground. There was a moments pause, and then he kicked her, then again, and again, curling up into a helpless ball on the floor, she could hear the others cheering him on, they were on his side, none of them were going to stop him. 

"Do you really think I wouldn't guess it was you? he spat on the floor. "You're dirt. Scum. How could you do that to me?" She tried to scream, but nothing came out. He kicked her again. 

" If you knew you couldn't handle it you shouldn't have got involved! You're just a stuck up arrogant slut aren't you? AREN'T YOU!!! The sound of their voices was like a roaring in her ears, as she closed her eyes she tried to shut out what was happening to her, but the pain was unbearable. Time slowed down making every blow hurt even more. She couldn't take much more. Then, the roaring died down, and the beating stopped. Sobbing and quivering, she slowly opened her eyes, they'd gone. 

Calming her breathing, she sat herself up slowly, she lent against the wall. As she stood up she winced as pain shot through her beaten and bruised body. 'Oh Yamcha' she thought…'what have you done now?' ….she didn't know what she'd do without him now he'd left her. But just thinking about it made her start sobbing again. She wiped a tear away from her eye. It felt as though every part of her body was on fire. She sighed, and looked around for her bag 

" I must have dropped it when he grabbed me" she said quietly to herself, glancing around the corner to see if it was round there.

"Looking for this Bulma?" a strange yet familiar voice said from behind her. She whipped her head round quickly, to find herself staring into the most intense black eyes she'd ever seen. 

" Um…I, err…." she stuttered, taking the small bag out of the small guys hand. He smirked. She recognised him instantly, she'd seen him around school. He was quite short, and had this strange jet hair that seemed to stand up on end. His arms were muscular, and he looked as though he could give Yamcha a run for his money.

"He gave you quite a beating back there, you'd do better not to upset him" The guy said, handing her the bag. She smiled, 

"You know, I didn't even do it. I'd never do it to him, but now hes done that I wish I had. God, I mean, look what he's done to me, the bastard. She sighed. 

"Thanks for getting my bag" She watched as one of her tears fell to the pavement, and sniffed. 

"See you around" he said, she looked up but he was already gone. 

"Yeah…see you" She said into the silence.

Then the heavens opened, and she started making her way back home as the icy raindrops pitter-pattered around her.

****

There, how was that for a first chapter? Its taken me ages to start writing a fic by myself, and I think its o-k, but…. did you like it? I have lots of ideas for this story, I'm just crap at writing so other people will understand them. Let me know what you thought, but please don't flame.…. please?


End file.
